


Alone with the Starry Night

by lissaroxs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaroxs/pseuds/lissaroxs
Summary: It was all Roman's fault. Because of course it was.





	Alone with the Starry Night

It was all Romans fault.

Granted, Virgil always liked to say that just to rile up his good friend, but this time, it actually was all Roman’s fault.

And Virgil knows this because, if it had been up to him, they’d be at home relaxing with his two other best friends Logan and Patton.

Instead of out in the forest.

Alone.

At night.

Stuck in a net.

Hanging from a fucking tree.

Roman sighed exasperatedly. “I said I was sorry! What more do you want!”

“I want you to get us out of this mess!” Virgil hissed wriggling in the net trying to get a little more comfortable.

“I’m _trying_ to think of something. And. Will. You. Quit. Moving!!!”

“I’ll stop moving when I’m dead, but right now, I’m trying to get away from you before I kill you!”

“Ugh, always so dramatic aren’t you, my Dark and Stormy Knight?"

“ME?! DRAMATIC?” Virgil scoffed dramatically. He took a deep breath. Sure, he and Roman have been friends since childhood, and have gotten even closer in the past few years, but Jesus, if he didn’t want to just murder him right now.

“Look, Virgil,” Roman said quietly. The seriousness in his tone got Virgil to stop moving around for a moment. “I am sorry. I know you didn’t really want to come, but I…”

“Yeah?” Virgil said a little too impatiently. He wasn’t really good with being confined in closed spaces. Especially when he hadn’t quite figured out how he felt about said friend.

Virgil could feel his heart begin to beat a little faster. The traitor. 

Roman shook his head dispelling his current thought out. “Nevermind.” He said quietly.

The two were quiet for a moment, listening to the crickets chirp. The sky was a beautiful shade of a dark blue and purple, making it so all the stars in the sky were twinkling brightly. As they rightfully should be, Roman would argue. It almost felt like they were in a dome that played a moving picture of Van Gough’s Starry Night.

Virgil never was one for the outdoors. There were too many risk factors involved. Being too cold. Being too warm. Looking stupid for wearing a jacket when it was too warm, or feeling dumb for being the only one without a jacket and freezing to death. The bugs, the dark, the fear...really everything about the outdoors Virgil would rather not deal with.

But…right now...

“It is gorgeous,” Virgil admitted quietly.

Roman hummed in agreement as the two began to feel a little more relaxed.

Virgil really should have known what he was getting himself into. Roman had literally said he wanted to “take him on an adventure”. Normally he would have turned him down in an instant, but the look of pure hope and excitement Roman was showing on his face seemed to melt his heart. It was funny how Roman was able to do that to him. Even from the day they first met.

***

It was the fourth day of third grade, and Virgil had already decided that most of the kids in his class were dumber than the pet rock he had made in second grade. And that was being cruel to his pet rock. (It wasn’t really a pet. He had just painted on a smiley face on a rock, and for some reason, his teacher had called it a pet. He didn’t want to correct her.) Everyone had introduced themselves in class on the first day, and Virgil already had the teacher tell him to speak up when he was talking. Not a great start. His mother had always said he was shy, but he never knew why that was said as a bad thing. He just really didn’t like talking to people. Mostly because they were all stupid.

Right now they were practicing quiet time. Virgil was happily reading a book in the corner of the room where he was rudely interrupted. 

“Pssst…”

Virgil rolled his eyes to himself and tried to concentrate on his book.

“PSSST!” The voice came again.

Virgil gripped the book harder doing his best to ignore the annoying voice.

“I know you can hear me! You in the bean bag! With the book!”

Virgil was close to ripping the book he was clinging onto it so fiercely. He really wanted to be left alone. Didn’t this guy know it was quiet time?

The voice seemed to go away for a moment and Virgil took a deep breath and relaxed before looking up.

In front of him was a boy peering over his book. The boy had brown hair, a wide smile, and Virgil swore he saw an actual twinkle in his eyes. “Hi!” The boy said excitedly.

“Hi.” Virgil mumbled trying to sink farther into the bean bag and stared back at his book. The boy didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m Roman!” The boy (Roman I guess) said. “What’s your name?"

“Virgil..” Virgil whispered awkwardly. “You know it’s quiet time right?” 

Roman flopped into the bean bag next to him. Which was just - awesome. Just what Virgil had wanted.

“Yeaaaaahhhhh.” he sighed dramatically. 

Roman was finally quiet for a moment and Virgil could breathe again.

“Watcha readin?” Roman asked.

Virgil fought against snapping at him. “It’s called the Secret Garden.”

Roman gasped, and with that Virgil cringed. He seemed like the guy that would make fun of him for that. Reading a “girly book”. That’s what the other boys had called it. Virgil did his best to ignore the others, but he really liked this book!

“It’s a secret?!” Roman asked in hushed awe. Virgil paused. That didn’t sound like he was making fun of him. He lifted his eyes up from the book.

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool.” He said hesitantly.

“Gardens are pretty cool. My Dad’s a florist!” He said excitedly. “Would you like to see their shop after school?”

Virgil frowned. Yeah, gardens are cool in theory but there are so many bugs involved he wasn’t sure if he’d really like it. “I’ll have to ask my mom.” He said nonchalantly. It’s what he normally said to get out of dealing with people.

Roman seemed to light up even more. “AWESOME!” he said loudly causing a shush from their teacher. “Awesome!” he said once more, quieter but with added jazz hands for effect.

Virgil tried to stifle a laugh. This one...seemed a bit different. He’d try not to get his hopes up though.

***

Virgil’s legs began to cramp up and he could tell his bladder was beginning to become impatient with him.

“Look. We’re stuck, I’m tired, and I’m gonna end up needing to pee soon, so unless you want me to pee on you, you need to figure a way out of this.” Virgil said bluntly after the nice moment had passed.

Roman’s face grew red and scrunched up in disgust. “Well, I don’t know what to do!” He said exasperatedly.

“Don’t you have your sword or something?! When do you ever leave without it?!”

“This wasn’t that kind of adventure!” Roman argued. “It was supposed to be a safe one!” 

“When is any adventure a safe adventure!?” Virgil quipped back.

Roman opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He sighed. 

“Look.” Virgil said. “I think I may have an idea, but…” he paused awkwardly.

“But what?!” Roman asked. “You’re the one that wants to get out of this net so bad! Just tell me!” he huffed.

“Alright just..” Virgil sighed. “Look I’ve got a lighter in my front pocket, but I can’t really get to it..If you can grab it, we might be able to heat up and break some of the rope to create a hole.”

“Why do you have a lighter?” Roman asked curiously.

“It doesn’t matter.” Virgil snapped. “Just grab it!”

“Fine, fine.” Roman said. “Which pocket?”

Virgil took a small breath. “It’s..” he squirmed a bit trying to feel which pocket it was in. “I think it’s in my righ-” He paused as Romans knee pressed right near his bladder. “Fuck.” he whispered.

Roman froze. “What what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

“Nothing” Virgil gritted out after a few deep breaths. “Just - It’s in my right pocket.” He said feeling his face heat up.

“Alright, just…” Roman trailed off.

They were all ready to close to begin with, but now feeling Roman’s hand slide down his side, well, it’s not doing anyone any good right now.

“Sorry.” Roman said sheepishly. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Oh. Virgil hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath. He slowly let out a breath right next to Romans neck causing Roman to shiver.

As Roman’s hand passed his hip and began reaching lower, Virgil felt himself twitch. This was really, _really_ uncomfortable.

“Just..stay..put!” Roman breathed out frustratedly as he was able to get one of his fingers into Virgil’s pocket.

Virgil gave up and leaned his head on Romans shoulder, to hide the tomato like shade his face most likely turned at the moment. 

This was not how he saw his Friday night turning out.

“Easy.” Virgil gritted out as he felt two of Romans fingers now wriggling around his pocket.

“I’m trying!” Roman breathed out as well. “OH! I think..I..got it” He said determinedly.

Virgil clenched his teeth as he felt Roman slowly remove the lighter from his pocket.

“Aha!” Roman shouted. “Victory for mwah!” He said smugly.

Virgil let out another deep sigh. “Great job.” he said flatly. “Now for the love of everything, can you please try and singe some of this rope off so we can get out of here?!”

Roman pouted. “Yeah of course...but you’ll have to tell me what the lighter is all about after we’re done.”

Virgil squirmed a little more. “Fine, but hurry up. I wasn’t lying, I do actually have to pee.”

A look of panic crossed Roman’s face.

“Alright, I’m working on it.”

After a few flicks, the flame from the lighter appeared and began to slowly light up some of the rope. It was taking longer than Virgil had hoped, but it was working. He closed his eyes and once more took a deep breath. The smell of burning rope wasn’t a great smell.

“Uh Virgil?” Roman asked quietly.

Virgil ignored him as he was concentrating (and failing) about not thinking about having to pee.

“VIRGIL!” Roman shouted a bit more panicked.

“WHAT?” Virgil snapped back.

“YOU’RE ON FIRE DUMBASS!” Roman shouted.

Virgil blinked. What?

He only now realized that the burning smell was growing quite a bit stronger and warmer as Roman had accidentally lit Virgil’s pants on fire. 

Wait. 

HIS PANTS WERE ON FIRE. 

“SHIT!” Virgil shouted trying to move around to...well he didn’t know what he was doing other than trying to get away from his pants.

“I’M SORRY!” Roman wailed in distressed.

Ironically, the movement and the fire combined managed to burn a hole through the bottom of the net and the two fell out with a thud.

“STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!” Roman shouted as he scrambled up to give Virgil some room.

“NO SHIT SHERLOCK!” Virgil shouted back as he was rolling on the dirt trying to get the fire out. Thankfully after a few long moments, the fire did go out, but his legs were still way too hot. He stood up, chucked his jeans off, and sighed in relief at the cool air against his legs.

“You okay?” Roman asked worriedly.

Virgil was ready to shout at him, but it was his idea to use the lighter. He sighed once more.

“Yeah, I’m fi-” he was cut off when he felt strong arms wrapped around his body in a tight hug. “Thanks, Roman.” Then a tighter squeeze in response reminded him of something. He wasn’t wearing pants. And he still has to pee.

Virgil pushed against Roman, who had the audacity to look hurt at the action. “I’vestillgottopee!” He said hurriedly. “Turn around, close your eyes and cover your ears!” 

Roman paused before fully understanding the directions, then turned bright red and did what his friend asked of him. 

Virgil stumbled a little into the woods to relieve himself eliciting a small groan of satisfaction as all the pressure in his bladder quickly went away.

After he was finished, he wiped his hands on some leaves and jogged back to find Roman in the same spot he left him. Virgil took this moment to subconsciously give a full-body glance at Roman’s backside, before realizing what he was doing. His face burned bright, but due to the loss of pants, his body shivered cold. He cleared his throat and tapped Romans calf with his foot.

Roman startled at the movement but turned around. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “This is going to sound kinda sketchy..but there’s a hotel that's closer to us from here then our apartment is. Do you just want to get a room for the night?”

Virgil’s mouth dropped at the idea and almost instantly said no until he felt his body shiver violently once more. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I’m tired, let’s just do that.” 

They’ve known each other since grade school, nothing weird’s going to happen.

He felt his heartbeat grow faster once more.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Like? Dislike? I live for comments so I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I wanted to take a stab at something new.* Also the rating might change in the future. Not sure yet.
> 
> *Who gave her a knife?!


End file.
